Facebook Nations Wiki
Welcome to the Official Facebook Nations Wiki! This is a page designed to work with the Facebook Nation's Roleplaying. The Facebook Nations community is a vast and diverse group of role players. And because of that, we have hundreds of character bios, organization histories, battles, treaties, and alliances that have been spread around and lost in the thousands of pages of role play. This place is designed to bring all of those scraps of information together in an encyclopedic way for reference when role playing. As time goes on, we hope to expand and grow as the RP community does, continually adding new bits of information to our databanks. ~~Facebook Nations Wiki founder Josh Walker~~ Facebook Nations The social networking website Facebook has thousands of popular applications, but none so popular as Nations, where anyone can found their own country and lead it as they see fit. Attached to the Nations application is a community of dedicated RPers who live their lives inside a widely accepted and unified continuity. At any given time there are many hundreds of active players, resulting in literally thousands of characters, wars, alliances, treaties, and histories being created on a daily basis. Before now, all such information was lost to the countless threads, comments, and forum posts. But now we can begin to compile them into one comprehensive encyclopedia and expand the depth of role play available to the Nations players! Admins If anyone has any issues, be they content or technical, please contact one of the following admins: *Josh *Nathan *Shane *Daniel Latest activity *15 May, 2011, 666 *snicker* *28 April, 2011, 654 articles! Fantastique! *29 March, 2011, 601 articles! It'll be a thousand, soon! You'll see! *25 March, 2011, 590 articles! *27 February, 2011, 550 articles! *13 February, 2011, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FACEBOOK NATIONS WIKI! *10 February, 2011, Over 530 articles! Wow! *30 December, 2010, 500 ARTICLES! LANDMARK!!! *22 December, 2010, 480 articles! *6 December, 2010, 450 articles. That's 100 articles in less than 3 months! *23 November, 2010, Over 430 articles! Wow! Nice job everyone! *13 November, 2010, 412 articles! Terrific job, guys! *18 October, 2010, 390 articles! Awesome work all! *13 September, 2010, 350 articles! Fantastic work! *5 July, 2010, Over 300 articles! Way to go all! Keep it coming! *11 June, 2010, 280 articles! Welcome to our new authors! *6 June, 2010, 260 articles! Keep them coming, guys! *24 May, 2010, 250 articles! *1 May, 2010, Over 230 articles! *19 April, 2010, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATRUMCAVUS!!! *18 April, 2010, 220 articles! And a new template: Structures, to be used for important buildings and structures. Let's be sure to thank Atrumcavus for providing us with all of these wonderful templates. *8 April, 2010, New Templates! Quotes, Dialogue, more Dialogue and others. That, with a new skin for all to enjoy. *29 March, 2010, We're over 190 articles! New Templates have been added. Namely those of Battle and War being our primary additions. *24 March, 2010, 180 articles! *8 March, 2010, Nearly 170 articles! *23 February, 2010, Nearly 130 articles now! *21 February, 2010, Over 80 articles! Very nicely done! *18 February, 2010, We're almost at 50 articles! *16 February, 2010, We've topped 30 articles! *13 February, 2010, Facebook Nations Wiki officially founded by Josh Walker HERE HERE Category:Browse